There's no Ed without Oswald
by Yusseily
Summary: [SPOILER saison 3] "Bébé, est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait d'être mort ? Non, bien sûr que non, tu ne le sais pas… Après tout, tu es celui qui m'a tué…" Où Edward se drogue pour échapper à une réalité trop dure à supporter et où Oswald trifouille dans les circuits complexes de son esprit pour mieux le contrôler


Bonjour ? J'avoue ne plus trois savoir quoi raconter ici, alors passons directement au vif du sujet, shall we ?

Disclaimer : Seul le texte m'appartient, pas Gotham, Ed ou Oswald (snifouille)

Warning (la partie amusante) : Usage de drogues, relation abusive, attouchements alors que consentement douteux, Daddy behavior, et c'est tout ? Je crois ?

Ω

Aveugle.  
Il avait les yeux ouverts et ceux-ci discernaient les couleurs, les formes, les lumières et les ombres.  
Mais il ne voyait pas ce qui lui importait le plus. Ce sans quoi il était définitivement, désespérément aveugle.

Il porta ses doigts à sa poche et les laissa se refermer sur une petite boîte dont il connaissait déjà trop le contact. Elle contenait ce qui le ferait guérir de sa cécité.  
Il l'ouvrit en grand, un peu trop précipitamment peut-être, il avait hâte de voir à nouveau. Presque tremblant, il attrapa les petites capsules brillantes, n'hésitant pas un instant pour les fourrer dans sa bouche.  
Un long frisson le traversa, et il sentit ses yeux s'adapter à la vue. C'était une sensation qu'il était désormais habitué à ressentir, mais Edward avait la sensation que jamais elle ne perdrait de son charme.

Il ferma les yeux, prenant le temps de souffler doucement, laissant filtrer dans son esprit l'idée la plus délicieuse qui soit - "Il est là, désormais !" - avant de s'en rendre compte par lui-même. Et puis il se retourna, battit des paupières un instant, et sourit, plein de candeur, à l'adresse de l'homme qui personnifiait sa toute nouvelle vue.

Oswald Copplebot, alias le Pingouin était là, tenant sa canne d'un air princier, un grand sourire dessiné sur son visage. Son teint bleuâtre l'avait quitté, ses vêtements n'étaient plus imbibés d'eau, et aucune créature marine ne lui faisait compagnie.  
Il était à la hauteur de tout ce qu'il avait toujours été, classieux, confiant et _présent_.  
La présence d'Oswald, c'était quelque chose qui ne se ratait pas. Comme un murmure dans l'oreille d'Ed, comme une petite voix dans sa tête qui n'existerait que pour une chose : dire "Il est là !".

Au début, la voix avait été effrayée et en colère de le voir là, puis elle s'était raisonnée en se disant qu'elle était celle qui l'avait appelé, c'était normal qu'il soit là. Et puis elle s'était mise à attendre de pouvoir parler, de pouvoir dire "Il est là !".  
Elle adorait pouvoir le dire.  
Ed adorait l'entendre le dire…

\- Edward, claqua la voix puissante de son apparition.

Le susnommé sursauta, sortant de ses pensées, et focalisa à nouveau son attention sur le Pingouin. Oswald n'aimait pas ne pas avoir son attention, il aurait dû être plus concentré. Il avança doucement vers lui, s'apprêtant à l'accueillir comme il savait qu'il l'aimait, mais fut interrompu par l'homme qui leva une main pour le stopper :

\- Tu en as mis, du temps, pour m'appeler à nouveau. Ne t'ai-je donc pas manqué ?

Edward recula d'un pas, hésitant. Si le ton d'Oswald s'était fait enjoué et doux, ses yeux, eux, l'avaient gelé sur place.  
Il détestait mettre Oswald en colère…

\- Je… Je n'avais plus de gél-

Il se coupa alors qu'Oswald attrapait son visage on-ne peut plus violemment. Ses visions avaient développé le pouvoir de le toucher, en même temps qu'il avait perdu son "visuel marin". Si Edward s'en était d'abord étonné, il avait bien vite oublié ses questionnements.

\- TU N'AVAIS PLUS DE- Oswald se coupa, prenant une grande respiration, _tu n'avais plus de gélules_ ? Edward, regarde-moi…

Le susnommé cessa de fuir l'homme des yeux en baissant les siens. Il avait beau être d'une taille plus imposante que son interlocuteur, il se sentait écrasé par sa grandeur. Edward avait du mal à soutenir son regard, mais Oswald avait cette fermeté dans la voix qui le rendait incapable de lui désobéir.

\- Bébé, est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait d'être _mort_ ? Non, bien sûr que non, tu ne le sais pas… Après tout, _tu_ es celui qui m'a tué…

Il disait vrai. Il l'avait tué. C'était sa faute si Oswald était mort, et il arrivait encore à le faire souffrir même après cela. Ed sentit ses yeux le brûler alors qu'il forçait pour ne pas détourner le regard à nouveau, et bientôt, des larmes vinrent piquer ses joues. Il se sentait si faible !

\- Sch… Ne pleure pas, bébé… Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce qui va m'aider… Et tu veux m'aider, n'est-ce pas ?

Oswald brossa les joues pâles d'Edward de ses pouces gantés. Son visage était désormais si proche qu'Ed pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa peau humide. Et ses yeux… Ses yeux l'hypnotisaient. D'une tendresse et d'une dureté mêlées qui le fascinaient.

\- Je veux vous aider…

Sa réponse avait été chuchotée, Ed ne faisait pas confiance en sa voix pour porter ses propres mots.  
Mais cela sembla convenir à sa vision qui lui offrit un sourire radieux auquel il répondit timidement.

\- Bon garçon… Le flatta le Pingouin en passant une main autour de sa nuque.

Il serra légèrement ses doigts, sans réelle intention d'infliger la douleur, juste pour rappeler une présence, une attente.  
Edward prit une inspiration tremblante, autant à la louange qu'au contact. Il se sentait valide, _validé_ , à nouveau. Comme si l'approbation du Pingouin était le feu vert qu'il attendait pour recommencer à respirer, à vivre.

Il n'avait plus rien de l'Edward Nygma d'avant, confiant et ambitieux, non… Prendre ces gélules l'avait rendu faible, ou plutôt, ses hallucinations avaient commencé à le rendre faible, dès qu'elles avaient perdu leur côté maritime, trempé, mort. Dès qu'elles s'étaient rapprochées du vrai Oswald, celui qui avait été en vie.  
Peut-être que c'était simplement devenu trop réel pour Edward… Peut-être qu'il y avait quelque chose de fort dans ses hallucinations.  
Quelque chose de vrai.

Ed put voir le Pingouin sortir une bouteille de la poche de son costume parfaitement taillé. Il ferma les yeux, il savait ce qui suivrait, et il l'acceptait. Il entendit la bouteille être débouchée et des gélules glisser contre les parois pour atterrir dans la main gantée d'Oswald. Il sentit une pression contre ses lèvres et ouvrit docilement la bouche, prenant deux - non, trois - capsules avant de sentir le bord d'un verre et puis de l'eau fraîche glisser dans sa gorge.  
Et alors qu'il avalait le tout, obéissant comme il l'avait rarement été, une main - nue, celle-ci - fourragea dans ses cheveux, achevant de l'apaiser.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'acharnes à mettre cette horreur dans tes cheveux, questionna l'homme en violet d'une voix pensive, réellement concernée en frottant contre son pouce du gel coiffant.

Edward ouvrit les yeux, son regard tombant directement sur le sourire doux d'Oswald. Ses joues se réchauffèrent désagréablement alors qu'il baissait les yeux, presque honteux.

\- Ce n'est pas bien, donc… Il murmura, défaitiste.

Il n'aimait pas cette idée de déplaire à l'homme. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas qu'un détail, c'était une image qu'il donnait, et si celle-ci ne convenait pas à Oswald, alors tout devenait faux, toute l'image était ratée, et il n'était plus que déception.

Edward hoqueta, et un index se glissa sous son menton pour relever son visage - pas trop, cependant, il était toujours si ridiculement grand par rapport à Oswald - et l'y maintenir. Oswald gloussa une seconde avant de coller un baiser clément sur la tempe d'Edward. Alors il s'éloigna pour s'engager dans un couloir, sa démarche indiquant clairement à Edward qu'il attendait de lui qu'il le suive. Il le fit, silencieux, Edward ne posait plus tant de question depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte d'à quel point cela déplaisait à Oswald. Non, il n'aimait pas lui déplaire.

Il entra dans la salle de bain, à la suite d'Oswald, qui lui montra un tabouret du bout des doigts :

\- Assied-toi

Perplexe, Edward pencha la tête sur le côté, plissant les yeux d'incompréhension, mais accéda à la requête sans rechigner, partant s'asseoir face à Oswald. Le susnommé se posa à genoux au sol, commençant patiemment à délier les lacets des chaussures de l'homme en vert.

\- Oswald, que faites-

\- Chut.

Edward se tut, la fin de sa protestation mourant dans sa gorge. Bâillonnant sa gêne, il se fit une passion nouvelle pour le mur au-dessus des épaules du Pingouin et toussota en s'étouffant avec sa propre salive en sentant ses doigts caresser ses chevilles alors qu'ils en retiraient les chaussures puis les chaussettes.

Il avait envie de demander ce qui se passait, pourquoi il faisait ça, mais il se détestait à désobéir à son acolyte, alors il se laissa déshabiller calmement, déshabiller entièrement. De temps à autres, l'homme en violet venait le taquiner d'une caresse aérienne sur ses côtes, d'une griffure superficielle sur son ventre, faisant sursauter Ed et rire Oswald. Bientôt, il se retrouva nu, sur son tabouret dans la salle de bain. Nu, immanquablement excité, et très gêné par sa condition. Le fait qu'Oswald possédait toujours ses vêtements - et pas les moins classieux en plus de cela - ne l'aidait pas à se sentir plus à l'aise.

\- Viens là, demanda doucement le Pingouin, comme il l'aurait fait auprès d'un chat effrayé.

Et c'était probablement ce dont Edward se rapprochait le plus en cet instant. Effrayé, déboussolé et complètement déconstruit. C'était comme si Oswald avait trouvé la clef de son esprit, était venu fourrager dans sa tête, et avait délibérément laissé la porte ouverte pour la prochaine fois. Mais Oswald n'était qu'une illusion, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait aucune raison de le rendre si vulnérable.  
N'est-ce pas ?

On attrapa son avant-bras d'une poigne ferme et il fut lentement tiré vers la baignoire - quand avait-elle été remplie ? - qu'il enjamba sans trop y penser avant de s'asseoir, genoux contre poitrine, dans l'eau chaude.  
Il vit du coin de l'œil le Pingouin retirer, enfin, son gant restant à l'horrible texture de cuir, et remonter ses manches au-dessus de ses coudes pour ensuite tirer le tabouret à côté de la baignoire et s'y installer.

Il plongea ses mains dans l'eau chaude, y attrapant le pommeau et le dirigeant au-dessus de la tête d'Edward. Il s'assura de lui basculer la tête en arrière avant de laisser l'eau glisser sur lui. Il tenait le pommeau d'une main et frottait les cheveux bruns de l'autre.

Edward avait fermé les yeux et soupirait sous l'attention. Ses mains, incapables de rester immobiles, faisaient des clapotis sur la surface de l'eau. C'était confortable, cet instant entre eux.

Il entendit Oswald couper le robinet et une bouteille être ouverte avant que deux mains ne se posent sur son cuir chevelu et ne commencent à le masser.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça, annonça Oswald d'un ton de confidence et étonnamment intime, brisant le presque silence qui s'était installé.

Edward était complètement détendu entre ses mains, malléable à souhaits. Une poupée de chiffon.

\- Faire quoi ? Baragouina-t-il, la langue lourde.

Il était au bord du sommeil, menaçant de sombrer d'une seconde à l'autre, mais cela ne semblait pas déranger son acolyte qui délaissa ses cheveux mousseux pour s'attaquer aux épaules.

\- Prendre soin de toi, répondit simplement Oswald, si tardivement qu'Ed mit une dizaine de seconde à comprendre qu'il s'adressait à lui.

\- Mais je t'ai tué, il chuchota, comme effrayé de le dire tout haut, d'ouvrir les yeux sur cette réalité trop dure à supporter. J'ai détruit tout ce que tu avais. Je _t_ 'ai détruit.

Il y avait de la culpabilité dans ses paroles. Et beaucoup de douleur.  
Oswald étendit ses bras sur le torse nu et trempé, enserrant Edward dans une demi-étreinte aussi rassurante qu'éprouvante.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas pour ça, et tu le sais. Après tout _je t'aime_. Comment pourrais-je seulement t'en vouloir ?

Si la voix d'Oswald paraissait comme du miel aux oreilles d'Edward, elle n'était en fait que venin se propageant dans tout son être, venin n'ayant pour objectif que de le tuer.  
Edward se tut et sembla d'un coup absent. Il était sûr que quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette situation, que quelque chose n'était pas à sa place, mais il n'avait pas la lucidité nécessaire pour dire quoi.

Peut-être que les mains de cet homme, qu'il avait tué il y avait quelques semaines de cela, parcourant son corps étaient un bon indice...

Celui qui était devenu le Riddler pouvait sentir ces mains le caresser. Partout et nulle part. Glissant contre son ventre puis disparaissant. Réapparaissant autour de ses chevilles et chatouillant ses pieds, le faisant se tordre pour échapper au supplice. Passant entre ses omoplates, grattant au passage la peau sensible. Vénérant - enfin ! - son intimité, le faisant couper sa respiration, en apnée, comme s'il avait peur que l'eau à ses hanches n'atteigne ses poumons tant son plaisir lui semblait vagues, tsunamis.

Sans trop qu'il s'en rende compte, le coton ayant envahi son esprit, il fut sorti de la baignoire, son corps n'ayant pas le temps de ressentir le froid et trembler avant qu'une serviette moelleuse ne soit enroulée autour de ses épaules. Il sentit la friction qu'Oswald apportait sur ses cheveux pour les égoutter, et puis sur son corps entier pour le sécher.  
Il sourit doucement en sentant le torse de son vis-à-vis se coller à son dos, à travers la serviette. Deux bras vinrent entourer son cou pour se croiser sur sa poitrine, et il sentit un nez caresser sa jugulaire. Il frotta brièvement la buée sur ses lunettes - il ne s'était pas même rendu compte du blanc obstruant sa vision - et pu s'observer, _les_ observer dans la glace face à lui.

Il était penché en avant, appuyé contre l'évier. Oswald était derrière lui, collé à son dos. Ses bras formaient un étau autour de sa poitrine et il semblait défier quiconque essaierait de lui retirer son bien. Il était son bien. Et Oswald l'observait. Par le biais de la glace, il dardait ses yeux glaciaux dans ceux d'Edward et d'un coup, il ne pouvait plus rien voir d'autre que ces yeux. Oswald avait souvent eu ce genre de regard à son égard dans le passé, comme s'il essayait de voir au plus profond de lui, pour tout savoir, tout voir, tout obtenir. Mais il avait su y résister, jusque-là, avant les médicaments.  
Il était si affaibli…

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, Oswald avait retiré la serviette pour la délaisser sur le sol. Ceci fait, il glissa une main dans les cheveux humides d'Edward, appréciant la sensation des boucles entourant ses doigts, et posa la seconde sur son épaule, si pâle sous ses paumes.

\- Voilà qui est nettement mieux, jubila le Pingouin en lui souriant fièrement dans la glace.

Edward analysa un instant son physique dans le miroir. Il avait l'air incroyablement fragile, ainsi. Alors que sa peau ne disposait pas de la protection de ses costumes classieux, il semblait livide, frêle. Un enfant qui n'aurait pas assez vu le soleil.  
Ses lunettes étaient posées sur son visage aux traits rendus fatigués par la culpabilité et la douleur, par les insomnies et les cauchemars.  
Ses cheveux tombaient sur son front, gouttant sur son visage, et il se demanda pourquoi ses yeux semblaient soudain le piquer, pourquoi sa vision était ainsi brouillée.  
Peut-être que les gouttes roulant sur ses joues ne venaient pas de ses cheveux, tout compte fait.

Il fut tourné, arrivant face à Oswald qui l'observait avec une émotion située entre l'inquiétude et l'intérêt. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses joues, le forçant à le regarder entre les encore rares larmes.

\- Tu es bien sensible, aujourd'hui… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, bébé ? Dis-moi… Je suis là pour toi…

Edward serra les poings et les dents, tentant de contrôler le tremblement de ses épaules et les larmes dans ses yeux. Mais aux mots d'Oswald, un sanglot éclata dans sa gorge, un sanglot fort, désespéré, qui ressemblait à un hurlement de détresse.  
Il suffit d'une seconde pour que ses bras et ses jambes ne le lâchent et qu'il tombe mollement dans l'étreinte d'Oswald en pleurant bruyamment.

C'était étrange, de le voir ainsi. C'était les enfants, les bébés, qui pleuraient ainsi, en criant. Les adultes savaient pleurer en silence, garder un semblant de contrôle sur leurs souffrances, c'était ce qu'on leur demandait. Parce qu'un adulte ne devait pas montrer ses faiblesses.  
Mais lui n'était plus vraiment adulte.

\- Eh bien, eh bien… Il semblerait que j'en ai trop fait… Peut-être aurais-je dû y aller plus doucement avec toi, qu'en penses-tu, bébé ?

Edward respirait laborieusement et si les caresses dans son dos l'aidaient à reprendre son souffle, elles ne lui permettaient pas de reprendre pied avec la réalité. Mais même s'il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était murmuré, il pouvait dire une chose : Oswald était celui qui lui parlait dans le creux de l'oreille et cela suffisait à cet Edward-ci, celui brisé qui identifiait le Pingouin comme son amoureux, son gardien, son parent, son tout.

Et si une petite voix dans sa tête continuait de lui répéter combien c'était mal, qu'il devait partir, maintenant, qu'il n'était pas en sécurité, il ne l'écoutait pas.  
Il ne l'écoutait _plus_.

Alors il acquiesça d'un bref mouvement de tête sans même savoir à quoi il consentait. Il avait confiance. Oswald glissa une main contre sa hanche, le serrant contre lui alors qu'il lui embrassait la tempe dans un geste affectueux qui avait ce don d'apaiser Edward. Le pressant bien pour l'aider à marcher – si Oswald doutait de quelque chose, c'était bien de sa capacité à porter l'homme en vert – il le guida jusqu'à sa propre chambre. Ouvrant la porte, il sourit. Edward en avait pris soin, malgré tout. Ses draps avaient été lavés et changés et les meubles dépoussiérés. Sa précieuse chambre était en parfait état. _Quel bon garçon._

Il guida l'homme – en était-il seulement encore un ? – sur le lit, l'aidant à se faufiler entre les couettes. Et se déshabilla rapidement, observant d'un œil avide le garçon désespérant de l'avoir à nouveau à ses côtés pour qu'il le réconforte. Il adorait cette constatation. Il était important, nécessaire, _le seul_ de quelqu'un. C'était enivrant.

Le corps de l'autre homme se colla au sien à la seconde près où il se coucha, comme s'il voulait s'y fondre et y être protégé pour toujours. Sa peau était brûlante, probablement un mélange de panique et de médicaments, et il haletait contre son épaule.

Oswald repoussa quelques boucles sur le front humide de sueur d'Edward. C'était une vision magique qu'il avait là. Il aurait voulu plus, faire plus, obtenir plus, mais il craignait de casser cet être si fragile face à lui. La soirée avait été longue et éprouvante, pour le jeune homme, et il était passé par trop d'émotions extrêmes pour être apte à quelque chose d'aussi intense que ce qu'Oswald désirait.

\- Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de te prendre, là, maintenant. De te donner tout l'amour que tu mérites. Parce que tu le mérites, bébé, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Oui… Tu aimerais vraiment ça, j'en suis sûr…

Et le corps rua contre lui et il étouffa un rire attendri avant de se repositionner dans le lit pour faire face à Edward et, enfin, lui embrasser doucement les lèvres. Et lorsqu'il s'éloigna de quelque millimètres, pas plus, il ferma les yeux, et murmura :

\- Dors, bébé… Je reste là…

Et alors seulement, Edward s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin peut-être, se rendrait-il compte que son illusion vivait sans son aide, alors même que les médicaments ingérés avaient depuis longtemps été neutralisés par son organisme.  
Peut-être alors se rendrait-il compte qu'on - qu' _Oswald_ \- s'était joué de lui.  
Qu'il était vrai, qu'il était vivant, et qu'il avait menti.  
Ou peut-être qu'il serait déjà trop brisé pour remarquer quoi que ce soit d'autre que cet homme, si bon pour lui, qu'il aimait tellement et qui l'aimait tellement.  
Au fond, qu'importait l'issue que prendrai cette histoire, Oswald savait qu'il finirait avec Edward, peu importe le temps que ça prendrait.

Ω

La demoiselle aux codes-barres dit au-revoir !


End file.
